Dαηs l'συвlι
by Hide V. Sumner
Summary: [Krest!Centric!] Posterior a los sucesos ocurridos en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVI. Las primeras manifestaciones y preguntas nacen en Krest referente a las acciones de los Dioses. La amarga aceptación de un amigo asesinado y el recuerdo de sus aspiraciones.


**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino más bien son creación de Shiori Teshirogi y la franquicia de Saint Seiya por Masami Kurumada._

* * *

" **Cuando sufres y estás asustado por tanto tiempo, el miedo y el dolor se convierten en odio, y el odio comienza a cambiar el mundo…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Itia, mi amigo, tan sereno y con un ideal sueño pacifista de éste mundo en dónde las guerras atormentan hasta el pensamiento más benévolo. ¿Hasta qué punto fuiste capaz de impedir que el cargo de tu consciencia con tantas pérdidas no fuera destruida lentamente?—

La voz masculina de entonación grave se manifiesta sigiloso entre las Tierras del Norte, reflexiones en alto, orbes verdes dejan de verse producto del entrecerrar que ocultan sus emociones dolidas y a su vez reprimidas, no dejando vestigio de que puede fallar a la doctrina que pesa sobre sus hombros, Acuario. No es correcto.

Pero desde que dejó el Santuario nunca se ha permitido un momento para él mismo, mostrar la flaqueza hacía la nada, dónde el frío que caracteriza a Siberia y la nieve rodeándole son los únicos testigos de la angustiaste escena. ¿Por cuánto tiempo aplacaba y era indiferente a los "sentimientos"? Diferentes definiciones abstractas que componen a un mortal cualquiera. Y aun así, las piernas flaquean miserablemente hasta que se derrumban, dejándolo de rodillas contra el suelo, sus hombros encogidos con derrota, permaneciendo con el rostro elevado al cielo incoloro en cual escasamente su constelación se distinguí, sin atreverse a enfrentarlo con su propia vista.

— ¿Por qué? —

Está cayendo en un peligroso abismo…

— ¿Qué clase de pruebas tan sórdidas son éstas? —

Proclama una respuesta a los dioses, dudando por primera vez de su convicción y fieldad a ellos. Una crueldad calculadora asechaba constantemente, la sangre derramada de sus compañeros parecía en vano e incluso las traiciones más dolorosas ya no tenían sentido. Un vil juego dónde ellos eran piezas de ajedrez derrocadas. Tantos años en el mismo círculo vicioso que ya le parece un teatro de la tragedia griega representado en carne y hueso, en las vidas de quiénes han caído.

Desde la caída de Itia, el patriarca, compañero de armas y fiel amigo algo se quebró en el interior de Krest. No se trataba de su legado o sus creencias estrictas basadas en las políticas de no sumirse en los sentimientos a la hora de batallar, tenía en cuenta mejor que nadie que ese era el camino que decidió cuando fue escogido por su maestro. Los caballeros caminan en la cuerda floja de la muerte, el trayecto que las Moiras imponían a su gusto desde el natalicio hasta el fallecimiento. No obstante, al estar abrazado tan absorto y oscuramente por la soledad rompió los esquemas.

— ¿Es divertido el hecho de que los mortales seamos tan fáciles de ser dañados? ¿Satisface perfectamente la dicha y diversión la visión de una masacre brutal allá en la cámara del Olimpo? ¡Athena! ¡Su ciervo de tantos años necesita una respuesta a las dudas tan inquietantes! ¡¿Por qué tolera incluso que entre nosotros mismos la desgracia sea de ésta forma?! ¡Respóndame por favor!

El alarido hace eco en su propio espacio, el bullir de un cosmos alterado por los _sentimientos_ , abrazado por las preguntas desoladoras, sin una señal de que en algún fueran a tener solución correcto. Y por primera sus manos se empuñan con tanta fuerza que se hace daño sin importancia, atizando la postura de tal forma que ambas manos terminaron chocando contra el piso rocoso nevado, un dolor físico que ni siquiera se asemejaba a lo batalla emocional que libraba en su interior. Y un quejido lastimero se hizo parte de silbido vago que dejaba el viento. Amargo llanto. Lágrimas que hicieron un tramo doloroso por las mejillas níveas hasta el suelo, una lluvia que revelaba lo quebrada que estaba una parte de él, ese único fragmento de sí mismo que lamentaba abismalmente la pérdida no sólo por su más querido amigo, sino por los caídos en base la guerra. Desesperanzado.

Desde antes de ser él mismo un sucesor de Acuario debía tener en mente como una regla de vida que no podía ceder a los sentimientos, ser frío como el hielo, porque para proteger a la Diosa Athena, lo daría todo, su existencia entera. Y nunca fue contrario de ello, más bien, siempre lo aceptó con fidelidad y orgullo por el sentido de justicia y protección a la humanidad.

"— _Dime Krest, ¿qué opinas de un universo en dónde todo sea pacífico?_

— _¿Un sueño pacifista quieres decir? No lo sé. Creo que es un escenario ideal en el que viviría la humanidad por muchas razones obvias. Sin muertes, sacrificios, destrucción, etcétera._

— _Escucha lo que te digo mi amigo, algún día nuestros esfuerzos traerán armonía y paz a todos._

— _Cada año nos estamos preparando para un contrincante nuevo, aún me parece lejano, Itia._

— _Siendo pesimistas no atraes más cerca de ti ese ideal._

— _No es ser negativo, me gusta llamarlo realismo._

— _Sé que incluso tú desearías se parte de ese mundo en dónde las guerras ya no sean lo que esperamos siempre._ _ **"**_

Cuando había desahogado las penurias más oscuras que albergaban dentro de sí, su memoria trajo al presente esa conversación. Abrió sus ojos paulatinamente, el vaho producto del frío escapaba de sus fauces con la respiración agitada. Las lágrimas que quedaban no se cohibían en caer todavía. Meditaba ahora mismo.

* * *

 _Siglo XVI._

 _La cámara del Patriarca, aquella charla que sostenían cinco años antes de los eventos terribles en la Guerra Santa._

"— _Sí. ¿Quién no? Un lugar dónde las declaraciones de guerra y consecuencias no atraigan una masacre._

— _Quizá parezca lejano, sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que un día nuestras generaciones tendrán un futuro tranquilo y juicioso, porque tarde o temprano, los polos opuestos, que en éste caso representan los dioses, conseguirán congeniar sus diferencias bélicas. — Su eminencia sonrió, ubicado en su honorable puesto, sosteniendo el bastón con más ánimos que de costumbre. Era alguien viejo de edad, no obstante, mucho ahí consideraban su espíritu más zagal que nunca._

 _Su encuentro había dado a ese intercambio de palabras de un "mundo ideal", privilegiado para la humanidad completa, con justicia y honor._

 _Krest suspiró, caminando hasta una esquina tras los pilares de ese extenso cuarto que le permitió asomarse en las aberturas hacía su exterior. Portaba la armadura de Acuario y con uno de sus brazos tenía en manos el casco. No hace mucho había llegado de una misión y su deber era reportar lo ocurrido al Patriarca. — Un cielo nocturno sereno, dónde las estrellas no muestren ninguna anomalía._

— _Siempre tan apegado a descifrar los secretos de las estrellas. Dime amigo mío, ¿te han dado ya alguna manifestación sobre la existencia adecuada del sucesor para Acuario? Te harás viejo como yo a éste paso. — Dicho eso, Itia soltó una risa._

— _No sé si sentirme inquieto porque el tiempo llegue a pasar muy rápido o quejoso por la tardía llegada del indicado, —Captó la broma, permitiéndose sonreír de lado suavemente— Sólo sé, que las representantes de mi constelación saben qué hacer. Creo en ellas. (*)_

— _Ese chico debe ser_ _tan apasionado por la literatura y los secretos del Universo como tú._

— _En un libro, vives mil vidas._

— _¿Le enseñarás esas mil vidas a tu sucesor?_

— _Mi maestro me lo enseñó y esas visiones tan explayadas son una herencia que va a las generaciones próximas de Acuario. No pretendo dejar morir la tradición._

— _Eso es un ejemplar parecido a mi idealización de la paz y armonía._

— _No hay nadie que siga más fielmente esos deseos que Gateguard. Su eminencia tiene un buen súbdito muy creyente a su lado para el deslumbrar de un mundo diferente._

— _Es un muchacho brillante sin duda, jamás ha perdido los ánimos por lograrlo. Realmente me hace sentir orgulloso, y en general, el apoyo de todos los Santos en lo que más reconforta._

— _Llegará, Patriarca. Tarde o temprano como dices._

— _Y en el momento menos indicado Krest, cuando no lo estés buscando, la señal de que es un sucesor indicado será visible a tus ojos._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese día y aún lo podía recordar perfectamente. Vuelve a ponerse de pie y enfrente nuevamente su destino elegido desde el inicio. Tras ese trozo de memoria, le pareció irónico algo en sus palabras hacía el fiel amigo; quién más leal fue hacía el Patriarca, fue quién dio término a su vida, y bajo las manipulaciones de la deidad que juraban combatir.

Algo cambió en su ser y todas las creencias, pero no era el momento indicado para revelarse.

—Incluso los anhelos más fervientes se vuelven efímeros, Itia. Un sueño efímero. — Su mano se abre recibiendo los copos de nieve que quedos caían, consumiéndose en la frialdad por la que debería caracterizarse. Tristeza, miedo, dolor, alegría, deseos, sueños… quedarían en el Krest que sufrió momentos atrás.

Cuando deja caer el grumo blanco de su palma, simbólicamente se despide de sus emociones y sentimientos. Nunca más volvería a fallar a las políticas de un Acuario. Krest de Acuario. Y eso no cambiaría, no hasta que sus respuestas fueran contestadas.

Además, ya era el momento de comenzar con su sucesión. El niño indicado ya había sido encontrado, las estrellas se lo estaban dictando. Pronto llegaría y debía esperar al momento preciso.

 **.**

 **.**

Lo había presentido, pero Krest lo ignoró.

Fue indiferente a la corazonada que, quién respondería a todas las dudas que se acumularon en un corazón congelado obligadamente, sería él, quién sería la nueva generación de su legado.

* * *

(*) : Krest hace referencia a las estrellas.

¡Hey, grandes y queridos lectores!

Primero que nada, explicar que éste FF fue creado exclusivamente siendo una reflexión completa de Krest luego de lo sucedido en la Guerra Santa, tal como se ve en el **Gaiden SS The Lost Canvas: The Old Twins.**

Agradecería mucho sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, etc. Los valoraría demasiado más bien.

Sin más que agregar, muchísimas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en éste FF.

¡Hasta otra!

* * *

 _Fanfiction dedicado para un GRAN amigo y fan del personaje Krest de Acuario. ¡ **Toris** , gracias por todo tu apoyo y motivación para hacerlo! _


End file.
